


#49 Joy

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [49]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter between Gary and Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#49 Joy

Gary reached for his glass of juice and took a long sip. He set it down and looked across at the blue-haired girl sitting across the table from him. A chance encounter in Hearthome City had led to the two of them stopping at the nearby café for a conversation. Dawn had been quite excited to see him again and he didn't quite mind seeing a familiar face either.

"So, you're on your own now that Ash and Brock have gone back to Kanto, huh? I guess you must be feeling a bit down because of that."

Indeed, Gary had noticed that though Dawn was pleased to see him, she didn't seem quite as cheerful as he knew her to be.

"You noticed, huh? Yeah, that's true." Dawn rested her chin in one hand and sighed. She had been trying to act upbeat around Gary but obviously hadn't put on a convincing enough act. "I can't believe the journey's over already. It feels like it happened so fast."

"I wonder where Ash will go next," Gary murmured. "No doubt he'll be off to some new region again."

"I guess." Dawn bit her lower lip, casting her eyes toward the surface of the table. "I miss him so much already. I just feel kind of... alone, you know. Even if I have my Pokémon with me, it's not really the same. I want to have my friends around to talk to."

"You're not alone, Dawn."

Dawn raised her head, giving Gary a puzzled look.

"I mean, I'm still here in Sinnoh. Actually, you know what? I'm not really all that busy at the moment. There isn't much work to do right now." Gary flushed slightly and reached up to rub the back of his head. "If you're feeling lonely, we could spend some time together. That is, if you want to."

Dawn's eyes lit up with joy and a smile spread across her face. "Oh, really?" She sounded much perkier all of a sudden. "Yeah, I would like that actually. That would be great."

"Heh." Gary's face turned a deeper red. "Glad to cheer you up."


End file.
